


A Well of the Past

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: This was something I wrote a while ago and thought I'd share since I haven't been able to write as much as I wish I could.Tumber: anonfanficTwitter: nicely_nerdy





	A Well of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a while ago and thought I'd share since I haven't been able to write as much as I wish I could. 
> 
> Tumber: anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: nicely_nerdy

The walk to the well was long and Clarke felt her legs ache when Lexa finally stopped in front of a small clearing in the middle of the woods. They both dropped their bags with a dull thud onto the forest floor. She had told Clarke that she discovered this well when she was in training as a young nightblood. There were times in the middle of the night that she would sneak out and stare down into the dark water below, sometimes reflecting the night sky, wondering what life would be like if she wasn’t on the path she was on. 

“Here we are.” Lexa smiled and held out her hand, presenting the crudely made stone well. Clarke took a minute, letting the muscles in her legs relax before walking toward the well.

At first glance, it didn’t look like anything special to Clarke. If she had come upon this well while traveling, it probably wouldn’t have even caught her eye. But seeing the way Lexa looked at the small structure made her see it differently. It was special to her and because of how she felt about Lexa, it was special to her too. 

Clarke reached out and let her fingers brush against the rough stone of the well. She pictured a young Lexa coming and spending long summer nights here… a time long before she was chosen to rule her people as Heda. Clarke closed her eyes and let her mind travel back in time, wishing she would have gotten the chance to know Lexa before this war had consumed both of them. 

“Do you like it?” Lexa’s voice was quieter and lighter than Clarke had ever heard it as she walked up behind her. This place held special meaning to her and Clarke could tell that in her actions and words. 

Clarke turned with a happy smile on her face to look into Lexa’s bright eyes. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for showing this to me.” Clarke reached down and took Lexa’s hand in her own. “I’m glad that you felt like you could trust me with this. I know what it means to you.” 

Lexa’s lips curled up into a soft smile as she looked down at their joined hands swinging slowly between their bodies. She looked back up at Clarke and gave her hand a squeeze. “It’s because you mean so much to me that I wanted you to see it.” She spoke softly, her words mingling with the warm breeze. 

Clarke leaned forward as Lexa did the same, both girls meeting in the middle for a sweet kiss as the wind picked up and lifted Clarke’s blonde hair off her shoulders, sending a cool breeze along the nape of her neck. They broke away slowly, Clarke opening her eyes to see Lexa looking over to the well with a wistful smile on her face. She turned her head to look back at Clarke, the smile still on her lips. 

“Should we make camp before we lose the light?” she asked, letting go of Clarke’s hand as she walked back to the bags they had dropped upon arriving at the well.   
Clarke nodded, though she wasn’t sure Lexa could see her, and followed her to their packs. Everything about this place just felt so fragile and innocent, she didn’t want to take that feeling for granted. She was afraid that if she was too loud or too excited, the well and this place would dissolve and reveal itself to be a mirage. 

They started to make camp as the sun slowly sank over the tree line. By the time they had gotten their tent up and started a fire, twilight was upon them and the forest started coming alive. The twinkling of stars above them was reflected in the tiny lights of fireflies and the brighter glow of the butterflies that Clarke had first encountered in the woods by the dropship. It was just as mesmerizing now as it was then. 

Clarke heard the fire crackle to life as Lexa placed a large log on top of the warm embers. She saw sparks of orange drift toward the sky and followed them as the smell of burning wood reached her nose. If this was a dream, it was enveloping all of her senses and she never wanted it to end. 

As if on cue, Clarke felt warm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close and kissing the side of her neck. Lexa sighed into Clarke’s skin as both their eyes were drawn to the ever-growing fire in front of them. She knew what Lexa was thinking without asking; it was the same thing Clarke was thinking as she watched the orange and yellow flames dance together. If only they could just stay here forever, just the two of them in their own corner of the forest without the cloud of war hanging over them like a thunderstorm. 

Clarke spun around, careful not to break Lexa’s gentle hold on her waist. She looked into Lexa’s green eyes and smiled at the love she saw there. Clarke never imagined she would have survived landing on earth. Now here she was deeply in love on the same planet she thought was going to kill her. Earth had given her life, and with that life she had found someone who understood everything about her. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Lexa breathed, pulling Clarke closer as her arms wrapped a little tighter around her body. “You’ve become quite special to me.” 

Clarke leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Lexa’s and closed her eyes. She took time with her eyes closed to remember everything she was feeling and hearing around her. She could feel her heart beating slowly and the sounds of the nocturnal forest life waking up and creating its own melody. This felt like the last time they would have together for a long time. Clarke could feel the internal clock ticking away with every beat of her heart. 

“I think we should go to the tent,” Clarke murmured, keeping her eyes closed and her forehead gently touching Lexa’s. She felt Lexa tense slightly before she nodded. 

Slowly, Clarke pulled away and opened her eyes to once again find home in Lexa’s beautiful eyes. They looked at each other for a long beat before Lexa took Clarke’s hand and lead them to the tent they had set up. The fire was still blazing, illuminating the brown canvas tent that was set up about ten feet away. 

Both girls were quiet as they crouched to enter the tent. Clarke could hear her own breath mingling with her heartbeat in her ears now. The fire crackled just outside the tent, it’s light now causing their shadows to dance on the side of the canvas. 

Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and turned to face her. She knelt on the soft furs they had put down for their bed and Clarke followed suit. They stared at each other, the fire the only light around them. Clarke lifted her hand and caressed the side of Lexa’s face with a soft smile, the fire enhancing her already elegant features. 

Lexa’s hands reached up and slid up and down Clarke’s arms slowly. The two warriors began to explore the other’s face and body with their hands silently. The tension was palpable as fingers started to tease hems of garments and graze the bare skin underneath. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. Clarke’s eyes continued to study Lexa until the Commander leaned forward and started to kiss Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke tilted her head to the side and felt Lexa’s lips kiss up her neck to her jaw. She closed her eyes and felt a slight tingle start in her stomach and move down her body. Her breathing was shallow, feeling Lexa’s lips kiss the corner of her mouth. She moved her head into the kiss and met Lexa’s lips with her own. Their first kiss was tentative, moving slowly against the others mouth. 

Lexa’s lips moved away from Clarke’s mouth to her cheek and then to her ear. Clarke felt Lexa open her mouth and what she heard made the tingle in her stomach feel like it was going to consume every part of her body. 

“I need you.” Lexa’s raspy voice echoed inside of Clarke and made her moan deep in her chest. 

Clarke barely got to catch her breath before Lexa’s lips were once again on her own. This time the kiss wasn’t tentative at all, it was hot and eager. Clarke matched Lexa’s intensity, feeling her own need building as her arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa easily pulled Clarke onto her lap, as she let her legs match the form of her arms and wrap around Lexa’s waist. One of Lexa’s hands went to Clarke’s hair, tangling there as she put the other on her back and pulled her even closer. Their bodies were tangled together as their lips continued to move together in passionate, bruising kisses. 

Before long, the crackling of the fire and noises of the forest were mingled with soft moans and sighs. Clothing started to come off in a flurry of desire, thrown around the tent with no care for where it landed. Lexa pulled off Clarke’s last article of clothing, pulling back to admire every inch of her naked form before her. She resisted the urge to cover her body with her hands as Lexa’s eyes traveled down her body. 

“So beautiful,” Lexa whispered, reaching out to Clarke and gently laying her down on the furs. 

Clarke closed her eyes once again as Lexa’s lips went back to her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point as one of her hands traced her breasts before moving down her body. Clarke’s breathing hitched as Lexa’s hand moved to where the tingling was now the most intense. 

Lexa’s index finger traced slowly down Clarke’s inner thigh before moving back up to lightly touch her center. Clarke’s hips lifted instinctually at the sensation, her body needing more of Lexa’s touch. 

“Patience,” Lexa cooed seductively into Clarke’s ear, making a jolt of electricity soar up Clarke’s back. Lexa’s fingers teased Clarke’s entrance as her lips continued to kiss, suck, and nip at her neck. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lexa slid one finger inside Clarke. Both of them moaned in satisfaction as Lexa started a steady pace. Clarke’s hips moved off the furs as she met Lexa’s thrusts, needing more. Lexa smiled into Clarke’s warm skin and slid another finger inside Clarke and increased her pace. 

Lexa’s mouth moved down to Clarke’s chest, her tongue flicking out to lick Clarke’s nipple. Her back arched just in time for Lexa to capture the same nipple in her mouth. 

Clarke moaned loudly, her mouth hanging slightly open as Lexa continued to suck on her nipple. Her fingers were buried deep inside of her, her tongue moving around the nipple in her mouth. It was almost overwhelming. Lexa released Clarke’s nipple and moved up to kiss her passionately. 

“Does it feel good?” Lexa asked into Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke tried to speak, but nothing came out. All she could do was nod her head in reply. Lexa moved her hand to thrust into Clarke at a different angle, her thumb moving to glide over her clit. 

Clarke groaned at the new feeling, her heart beating hard against her chest. Lexa lifted her head so she could look down at Clarke. They stared at each other as Lexa’s pace increased and her thumb dragged slowly along Clarke’s clit. 

“I’m close.” Clarke’s voice was strained and raspy as she tried to get her words out. Lexa nodded and moved down to kiss Clarke once again. Lexa lifted her head once again to watch Clarke’s face change as she got closer to her orgasm. 

Clarke’s hips started to move erratically, every muscle in her body felt tight as her climax started to overtake her. Her eyes squeezed shut and flashes of light appeared before her. After a few minutes, Clarke felt like she had melted into the furs underneath her. 

Lexa’s name poured over her lips as waves of pleasure crashed into her. Clarke felt like she was back in the sky, weightless and free. 

As she came down from her high, she felt Lexa’s lips on her own giving her soft kisses. Her hair matted to her forehead with sweat. She opened her eyes and saw the green eyes that now gave her a sense of comfort. 

Lexa lowered herself to lay next to Clarke and started stroking her arm lightly. “I never dreamed coming back here would be so perfect.” She leaned in and kissed Clarke’s shoulder. 

“Just wait until we can come back with our children.” Clarke smiled and leaned into Lexa, pulling a large fur over their bodies. 

This wouldn’t be their last trip to the well, they both knew that now.


End file.
